objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AzUrArInG
My First time in my own talk page. That's all I have to say. Nickel Both Nickel's have a different personaility with each other, it's best to seperate them to avoid confusion. ~ BluJayPJ (talk) 23:40, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I know, I was fixing that for you, don't you know. AzUrArInG (talk) 03:25, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Warning Hello, me and another admin (Infinityblade2995) has been discussing about your edits on the wiki; for most of the time, you have been adding not-so important categories to pages such as Football. Although this is your own OC's page, adding unimportant and uneeded categories is not allowed on the wiki, because they are considered spam. Please stop adding random categories, or else, you will be given a penalty. I will be looking forward to this. - User:PikminComet (talk) 14:56, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok fine, I will stop, I promise I won't do it againAzUrArInG (talk) 15:15, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Permission Can I please edit your pages? Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:58, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes you can I guess. AzUrArInG (talk) 21:01, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Who? Who are you? *The Pine Tree*ROMANIA!* 16:30, December 24, 2017 (UTC) want me to Help AzUrArlnG,well can i help with your show Object Masters reboot,well i can help with kind of Background/Voice Acting/Bodies like that,from RedJohnny Sure I guess. AzUrArInG (talk) 00:44, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Made a animation about Football and Bill hey Man i made a animation vid where football gets kicked by Bill,you can check my channelif you want to see Sure I guess, give me a link plz. AzUrArInG (talk) 15:15, January 18, 2018 (UTC) link here is a link: https://youtu.be/16xiRj7iUpQ So why I locked your comic Mr.Yokai FUDGEd my and your and other user’s characters. Which means his character killed other user’s characters.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:22, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Tbh, I feel like getting rid of my free-add comic, people just keep on spamming stuff, and it's kind of annoying, I was thinking of this since around March 5th, 2018. AzUrArInG (talk) 13:50, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello BrownFamily1108 (talk) 00:06, March 10, 2018 (UTC)Hi Drew. I made a Red Ball for you. I also added red eyes and guns to make him look really evil. Looks good I like it. :D AzUrArInG (talk) 00:23, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Calling I made hurt and heal!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 17:36, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Ok then, I guess AzUrArInG (talk) 17:42, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I listened to you. Plus, 22 is based off of Jason Heyward. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:20, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Ok then AzUrArInG (talk) 14:12, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Permission Can i use Rock for my story with permission? Sure, as long as you do what Rock is suppose to act like and stuff ok. AzUrArInG (talk) 22:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) 666 Stolen. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_For_Slushy_Island MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:13, March 28, 2018 (UTC) guess what happened Did you just see that? Yes I did, so wow, he basically just made himself get killed in that comic, wow. AzUrArInG (talk) 16:10, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Number OCs BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:41, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Drew, can you make poses and assets out of my 26, 28, 30? Sure I guess. AzUrArInG (talk) 02:42, April 15, 2018 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 04:51, April 15, 2018 (UTC)Thanks. Also I made a page for you. Stop I think you are spamming categories.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 11:50, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Ok then, I promise I won't do it again.AzUrArInG (talk) 11:51, April 27, 2018 (UTC) We are not sure if he is TowMatar yet, so just play it safe. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:04, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Reminder Mr.Yokai sent this to me.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:05, May 6, 2018 (UTC) To me it looks like you're spamming by splitting pages and adding WAY to much pictures, unlike me, who only did that ONCE. You're doing it multiple times. Oh yeah, if you think I'm TSRITW's sockpuppet, no, he's in my icon, but I'm defiently not him. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Because you're spamming too much times. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:25, May 6, 2018 (UTC) More than me at "Object Show Characters".-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:33, May 7, 2018 (UTC) "Now I can say why I am adding some many images, it's because the article Object Show Characters got so much space and that laclale didn't try removing all space since (s)he stopped after p5 so I did p6 and the rest after to get rid of the laggy large amount of space" He said this on chat. oh gosh I'm busted. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:36, May 7, 2018 (UTC) The reason why I did it was because I wanted to divide all of them in separate articles so there wouldn't be too much space since the original article was laggy, ok, but you were away and I didn't want you guys to think I was spamming when I was just trying to get rid of some space, geeze ok you guys.AzUrArInG (talk) 11:59, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Help Me Molly Bee is Horrible! Someone Blocking Molly Bee! (Marker & Stapy & Foldy (talk) 17:02, May 26, 2018 (UTC)) Yes she should get blocked, but you should also get blocked since you're a sockpuppet of AzUrArInG (talk) 17:06, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello If we r friends, can i be on your list?FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 22:35, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Sure I would like to!AzUrArInG (talk) 01:41, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Question Do u know this user named Ruhmoat who banned me From BFDI wiki?FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 14:13, June 4, 2018 (UTC) No, not really since I barely go on the BFDI wiki.AzUrArInG (talk) 15:10, June 4, 2018 (UTC) BTWTUP: The Reboot Notification http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BTWTUP:_The_Reboot_Episode_9:_Crossing_the_Piranha_River Do the challenge, or you will meet detention -The Principal of The Thing Oh well... AzUrArInG, in the BFDI wiki they prevented me on my talk page from editing. Also that same person who banned me for no reason also banned my best friend GenericGenerator999 from chat for no reason! but his account sadly got disabled. She is so savage! I hope she does not come here! So can you let me know on my talk page if Ruhmoat comes here? I am really scared of her! She bans people either for no reason, or for a little mistake that is forgiveable! Also can u unban me from Cutie's wiki and give my promotion back as a bureu because flamer banned me there for no reason because he thinks i am a sock of SammyNWIKI but im not!FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 18:58, June 8, 2018 (UTC) I wish, but then I may be breaking the rules on the Cutiesunflower wiki unless Cutie will accept it I suppose. AzUrArInG (talk) 12:55, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Also Today the ban is extended up to 4 months! I was just making alts to tell them that i did not do anything wrong! Also they disabled my ability to edit my talk page! DO u really feel bd for me?FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 18:46, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Discord Hi AzUr, since you noticed that my main account was brutally disabled, so you can chat or tell me about the new ocs I will made. Sometimes later, I will told you the leaks for the designs. Bang-Bong#2450 JPRker2000 (talk) 05:45, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Here's the link of my discord server if you're wondering https://discord.gg/zVGTEFw AzUrArInG (talk) 06:45, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Didn't even knew you're in osc discord JPRker2000 (talk) 06:51, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Help Come to here!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:47, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Great, now you're stealing my page and you're trying to ask for help. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:48, November 26, 2018 (UTC) hey why are you keep spamming? Since when did I ever spam stuff, I never have, so I can tell you're just making fake excuses.AzUrArInG (talk) 15:11, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey I have an OC named Black Ball, he's just like Red Ball but much more evil! >:)